rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Halls of Justice
Brief History and Ethos In the days before the coming of the comet there were the old magics of the Skagriagaard and the Zoranethi, the Giant Kin and the Angelus. When the comet came it bought with it the first of the changes, the new magic, the source of magic; source magic. From source magic through the belief of others the three Gods of old were born: The first was Kalarin a goddess founded in the forges of War, battle goddess: The light of the Heavens. The next was Malice the made being created of spite and sin wickedness founded of one man's ambitions to rule the lands: The Dark One. The last was the balance, weaver of order and bringer of the peace, founded by need and necessity and a call for common ground: Tremalian the Grey. As they rose to the heavens so they gave Focus to the power of the Source. Focus Magic was created and so, powered by the belief of their followers and a pact made with Fae of Eidelos they prospered. For many hundreds of years they ruled the heavens and the stories of their followers, the Angels and Archangels and indeed even the Gods themselves are many. Epic Legends when all powers strode the lands and did battle, causing so much devastation that the great Tharinos’ was called in which all powers were as equal and the Gods could be called to answer for their actions. Eventually however the eyes of Malice, inspired by the will of the Torakaylin family line, turned to the control of the lands of the Basin and beyond and it called upon its General Gabrak to lay waste to the other great churches in its name. It was in these great Pantheonic Wars that the Gods of this time were destroyed and the Gods that we know and venerate today where born. Power and belief of that time are mysterious forces to the modern day Priest; the fall and rise of Gods and Goddesses, that seems so alien to us now, was a real threat to the followers of the faith in that day and age. It is almost impossible for us to imagine seeing the raw power of our God overshadowing a city and being cut to pieces by the power of Daemons and enemy casters. Yet this is how the deities of the past were ended but it was not the end of the belief nor the power and portfolios that they represented. It was almost as if the Gods had prepared for the final days of their mortality and had chosen new vessels for their powers but rather than the simplicity of the three deities their power was extended to meet the demands of a larger, growing base of Priests. Seemingly normal folk were raised up and became the new powers of Gods and Goddesses beyond the boundaries of Soul Anchor. Ekimelahw was a dedicated Cavalier appointed by King Fasteron before the rise of the original Gods, many believe that the comet shaped her as an Eaölf or Kuldisar. It is possible and fervently believed in some quarters, that she was born before the comet in the time of the clans and was the equivalent of today's Ele-Strom. Either way she survived the birth of the first Gods and formed a firm relationship between herself, Imravin and a sequence of other Cavaliers which, sadly, included Gabrak. Choosing to follow Kalarin she dispensed justice across the three old Kingdoms bringing an completely uncompromising and brutal approach to justice and punishment. There were no grey areas in her world and together with Imaris she hunted down the corrupt, the wicked and the vile and sent their souls heavenwards. According to fragments of the Redion Texts she fought alongside Kalarin in the Pantheonic wars and as soon as the Goddess fell so Ekimelahw rose. In those fragile times beyond the Pantheonic wars the Church struggled for stability: Whilst the land was calling out for help and assistance with the rising of chaos that came after the wars but the land was so chaotic that establishing any real hold of law was almost impossible. It took almost a century before the first true temples of Ekimelahw took root in the places of Basanic strength and only then because they were supported by the College of Controlling Power as that edifice itself rose to strength slowly off of the back of order returning to the world. The faith spread swiftly however as the march of government and bureaucracy was heard across the Royal Basin. As each city was taken up by nobility and militias and the like flourished so too did the power of the Incorruptible, her churches becoming the cornerstones of the cities in the early days and being used to anchor the leadership and eventually the lawful control of those settlements. Other churches would come later and would all appreciate the protection that the Halls of Justice would bring. The early leadership of the Churches was not made up of heroes or exemplars just a lot of faithful, dedicated and above all law abiding Priests. Organisation and structure came before the thought of rising up champions and the councils led each city well whilst the Judges of the Clergy governed the overall Church from Maryat. However they did so with an Iron Fist causing the Priesthood has suffered for their faith over the years; there is no grey for it to hide in. If a person of any standing fell into the light of Ekimelahw's judgement then they were pursued until they were judged and faced punishment. Peasant, noble, fellow clergyman or King all were subject to her will. This dogma caused several incidents through the early years in which the Church was ostracised by various quarters of Basanic society and indeed went to war with other clergy factions, several noble houses and two merchant groups. Whilst the Church may have been in the right and succeeded legally they were not prepared for the level of disinterest in their own disasters that such action has bred. As we know the souls of the loyal of the Royal Basin travel to Soul Anchor when they die. Nowadays they are judged by the Archangel Kortanagry, a great honour, but that was not always the case. The principal has always stood that Soul Anchor is where you are judged and that if you are worthy you will go to the side of your God and that if you are not you will be sent to Rayvahn's Hell for a length of punishment that will go on until they have served their term. However those that are criminals and accused of such crimes so heinous that they deserve no right to return nor to go to the side of any God are marked as hanged men, their souls bound to Soul Anchor. It is also worth noting that at the time of these laws so to was there a lore that, to prevent the Pantheonic wars occurring again, prevented the Gods from returning to world and specifically for propagating with the mortal folk. A law that had been flaunted by all the Gods save Ekimelahw and Notelexus which led to a situation in which the Children of the Gods arose one of whom, a child of the Devourer, took control of Soul Anchor and the Hanged Men and caused all hell for the Church of Ekimelahw and the people of the Royal Basin. His name was K'Kegnihothe. During his reign he saw to it that any who called upon the miracle of re-awakening summoned forward not the soul that they wanted but instead the soul of a Hanged Man who would masquerade as the true individual. The Church of Ekimelahw was not long after to suffer a series of High profile assassinations and the replacement of prolific figures in their hierarchy. From here K'Kegnihothe utilised the power of the so called Incorruptible Church to spread the will of the Devourer and a drug distilled from the souls of those who had been replaced called Xectross. It instilled a longer lifespan in the imbibers but equally it stripped away the morality of those who took it and caused lasting damage across the hierarchy of the Clergy and many of the guilds. When the situation was known the Ekimelahwian Church came under great scrutiny, perseverance through the hierarchy and an extremely dogmatic approach to the persecution of the followers of K’Kegnihothe eventually saw the Church through to safety. The reputation of the Church has remained somewhat tarnished despite the face of resilience shown by the Inquisitors there present. However through all of the horrors of the K'Kegnihothe and the insular nature that the Church took over the Children of Gods incident it was their dogged adherence to the law in the part of the latter that saw the judgement of their fellow Gods fall favourably upon them. Rather than face rebuke for her stance regarding the return of the Gods to their place in the heavens after their transgressions they called upon the Arch Angel Kortanagry to be placed as custodian of Soul Anchor and the judger of Souls to ensure that such a situation never occurred again. A role that Kortanagry has filled well even down to his recent battles against the Red Sultan and the return of K'Kegnihothe in 2013 who, despite their superior power and strength, failed to overcome the Angel and instead died at the hands of those that came to his assistance. Indeed as the Churches have changed it is Ekimelahw that has remained constant despite the new outlooks of the faiths. As the years have passed the Churches have developed new outlooks as they strive to meet the demands of the people that they serve. It has been a mainstream struggle between the old guard and the new thinkers and in recent years the new thinkers have won through. Whilst many would point to the actions of the old "Dark" Churches that brought us together it is clear that the new order of the Clergy: The Churches of Dawn, Day and Dusk would not have become prevalent had it not been for the Holy Order. The Dawn Churches, Yarrianne, Naed and Tiberius represent the dawn of life when we are fresh and full of life, naivety and energy. The Day; Bethylak, Terref and Ekimelahw, represents the middle of our lives when we have become wise and wealthy and live more ordered lives. The Dusk shows us as we approach the end of our lives, when our burdens have weighed heavily upon us, we are wearied and tired and death is but a corner away on our journey. This aspect of our faith is represented by the Churches of the Kraken, Notelexus and Rayvahn. Thus the coming together of the faiths has occurred and we hope that this unity will be reflected inwardly to all faiths that have shared a schism such as ours and that it will one day be for the best of us. The Clergy have long been the ruling body and government of the faiths of the Royal Basin. At times it has been severely understaffed, particularly in the periods when the Churches of the Devourer, Notelexus and Rayvahn were left awash in the wilderness. In recent years the Clergy has been in constant debate and argument but in 2014 the decision was made to appoint a full head and re-establish the Azure Table to sit with the Golden Table of the Royal Basin. Initially the vote seemed likely to be in favour of Sebastian Blackthorn to rule the table in the name of the Church of Rayvahn but it was Yarriannes Mirelle Silverlight who won the majority vote and became the new leader of the Azure Table. Now the Azure Table/Clergy begin a time of rebuilding and unity that will bring a new and prosperous time for all faiths and a togetherness that we hope will endure a thousand years of Basanic life. Code of the Clergy and the Azure Table *The Clergy stands above the individual churches with regards to the following issues: *Ratification of any new Church Policy *Ratification of any change in Church Dogma *Ratification of any policy that crosses the Golden Table *Expenditure of Azure Table Resources *Identification and direction of Divine Law *Interpretation of the words of the Gods at Tharinos The Clergy expects *Full respect to all other faiths that stand within the pantheon of Dawn, Day and Dusk *The adherence to both Divine and Mortal Law *To show adequate respect to the laws of the Clergy and the members of the Azure Table that uphold them. Code of the Halls of Justice *You will respect the laws of any land that you are in but always place the well being of any individual before the law and before yourself. *You will give legal aid and advice to any citizen or noble that requests it so long as you act within the confines of the status of judgement that you have received. *You will show obedience and direct action to any senior Church member and any order given by them. *You will not take any action that will impugn the Church and bring it into disrepute. *You will not show deference of rank to any who acted in criminal or non lawful manners *You will not allow any member of the public or other guild or civic establishment to take any action that brings this church into disrepute. The Goddess Ekimelahw Deity: Ekimelahw, The Untouchable Lady, The Incorruptible, The Lady of Law Aliases: Tzi Tzain: Tren, Zumatakan: Folen Tyri, Lairdan Gan: Raskan, Yuirfarvallen: Qatelor, Iron Blood: Getemon, Rock Hand: Hanfer, Granite Heart: Lopandet, Gnomish: Ebber, Orcish: Karth, Fey: Porionor. Divine Seat: The Halls of Justice Afterlives: None (Ekimelahw sends souls onto their righteous reward) Foes: Naed, The Devourer, The Yama Lords, some Tiberiusite factions. Symbol: '''A Scales of Balance. Portfolios: '''Major: Justice, Law and Order, Truth, and Perception Minor: Obedience, Balance, Punishment, Bureaucracy and Contracts. Ekimelahw (E-Kim-A-Law) is the Keeper of the Laws and Justice throughout the lands of Vaklam. She is the absolute, the unbendable, she is the very spirit of Judge and Jury and her presence both terrifies and calms those who feel it. During her tenure over her portfolios she has never swayed from the path ahead of her and as such has become the only deity to purely hold to their tenets, the incorruptible, the untouchable. But such devotion, adherence and zeal to her task has left her devoid of emotion and understanding, she is a cold, harsh, unrelenting deity who allows no quarter or remittance. The Lady of Law is considered to be the centre, the hub of the grey pantheon, presiding over Bethylak and Terref with a stern hand. She entreats often with both Notelexus and Rayvahn as they both provide her with the souls of the dead to be judged and provide her with the Hells of punishment. Her relations with the Pantheon of light have become strained in recent years, it was her judgement that caused the long exile for Naed and he has not forgotten the treatment that he received at her hands. Tiberius himself has no qualm or issue with the Lady but several factions of the Church have schismed away from the Council and are openly aggressive towards Justice, so it is most often through Yarrianne that she speaks with that court. In her own domain she often tires of the actions of her siblings Terref and Bethylak, Terref is a chaotic being, often fickle and flirting with the boundaries of divine law. Bethylak on the other hand is a wilful creature who has spent far too much time interacting with the mortal folk of Vaklam and has perhaps forgotten his place and the edict that holds him there. Ekimelahw has never visited the mortal plane but is represented in iconography as a stern woman in her middle years with iron-grey hair and a mouth that never smiles. She is often blindfolded and carrying the scales of Ekimelahw, although whether she is supposed to be blind or not is a matter of dogma. In some, more modern, depictions she is seen carrying quill and parchment, presumably to represent her latest portfolio of Bureaucracy and contracts. In all depictions her garb is the grey robe of balance. Her followers dress in similar greys, without adornment or the need for superficial; the symbol of law and order is emblazoned about the garb giving the air of that ultimate authority. The Clergy is made up mainly of Inquisitors and Peace Keepers, who form the investigative and militant arm of the Church respectively, however it is the Cavaliers that have the real power, able to dispense justice in the name of their Goddess and wielding her supreme authority. Dogma The Ekimelahwians are charged to uphold the law, keep order and to dispense Justice where possible in an impartial and reasonable manner. They are to obey the law of the land in all things in so much as it is supported by an ordered, balanced and properly appointed authority. They are to maintain the balance of the light and the dark and ensure that the two co-exist without any transgression of mortal or divine law or edict. This is an extremely difficult dogma for most mortals to uphold and the history of the church is littered with failed Priests and cavaliers and in some of the extreme cases corrupted and fallen individuals that have collapsed from the path set them. In times of war the Ekimelahwian church acts as a buffer between the people of Vaklam and the battles that are taking place ensuring that dangers do not spill over into civilian areas. They also police the armies and navies enforcing wartime laws as rigidly as peacetime ones. The Priests often consider it their duty to lecture those of other faiths, guildsmen, nobility et al regarding their shortcomings with regard to law and order and to bring them up to speed on the current climates of regulations. They also strive to ensure that all laws that are passed by the committees that serve the legal system are just and that they do not contradict current rules set and that no precedents that are unlawful can be set via their implementation. Fairness is not what is a concern to the Church of Ekimelahw; Unfair holds no weight Unjust is the word that the priesthood seek to battle. This is outlined by the principals and definitions of the legal doctrine of the land in which the Ekimelahwian finds itself. From the Redion Texts "The shield of the people from corruption comes from the adherence to the strictures of law and order and the punishment that comes from the justice that should be meted out to those that would break that law. It is the ultimate deterrent to tyranny and those that would utilise their strength over those that are weaker. If properly maintained a legal system can either be used to control a society in the name of a ruler or to rule a society and guide the actions and morality of a people." Archangels and Angels of Power Ishulpin: Archangel of Justice: Dealing with the moral principal determining just conduct and the conformity to this principal as manifested in conduct, just conduct, dealing or treatment. A Priest that has called upon Ishulpin to be their patron is responsible the conduct and integrity of their flock and those that they travel with. It is their duty to ensure that these individuals are aware of the laws of the places that they enter and that they abide by them. Failure to do so would be a dereliction of their duty. Kortanagry: Archangel of Law and Order: Dealing with the strict control of crime and repression of violence, sometimes involving the possible restriction of civil rights. A Priest that has called upon Kortanagry to be their patron has offered their service in the pursuit of criminal activity and the safety of their flock or travelling companions against such action. This resolution of action must be adhered to even it is perceived to restrict the civil liberties of the small folk they are to be protecting. Ellurra: Archangel of Truth: Dealing with the concentration on and proving of verified or indisputable facts, propositions or principals. A Priest that has called upon Ellurra to be their patron is now responsible for the sifting of facts and evidence to provide clear tenets and direction got their flock or companions to follow. They are an epitome of the teachings of Ekimelahw and strive to bring her ways forward. Poritamalos: Archangel of Perception: Dealing with the ability to see and understand something clearly and without prejudice. A Priest that has called upon Poritamalos has dedicated their lives to becoming perspicacious. They must work tirelessly for their flock and companions to see through the illusions and disguises that conceal the truth and provide them for the understanding that comes with it. Tordian: Angel of Obedience: Dealing with the absolute conformity to a properly appointed rule or the authority of an appointed superior, specifically on the part of one who has vowed to afore mentioned authority. A Priest that has called upon Tordian makes it their duty to impose the order of the chain of command, the respect that title and office should bring and the insurance that those that hold that office fulfil their responsibilities to the letter of the rules lain down for them. Shymar: Angel of Balance: Dealing with the maintenance of equilibrium in all things once due consideration has been given to all aspects of any given situation. Priest that has called upon Shymar represents either side of the argument, the coin and the equilibrium in arguments and aggressive situations. They are required to arbitrate between two groups that are incapable of finding a resolution to their conflict within their flock or their travelling companions. Cordorian: Angel of Punishment: Dealing with the application of a penalty imposed upon an offender through a judicial and especially criminal process of the law. A Priest that has called upon Cordorian to champion them they become responsible for the administration of punishment within their flock and the companions that they choose to travel with. Their duties are to complete any given punishment given out by a duly appointed officer of the law. Desallian: Angel of Bureaucracy and Contracts: Dealing with the management of administration marked by hierarchical authority among numerous offices and by fixed procedures. A Priest that has called upon Desallian to be their patron has taken up their duty to create official documents and to act as a witness to various pacts and agreements that are made. They should act a mediators and negotiators for their flock and companions. Servants Ekimelahw is served by a number of Lesser Powers that can also be worshipped by Priests and Ley Followers, these powers have fallen under the remit of the Lady over the years and given their power to increase the strength of The Lady of Law. The Goddess Misholo Known Powers – Ethics, Philosophy, Morales Allied Powers – Yarrianne, Finydan & Daysor “You have chosen to follow me Mortal. Interesting. Why might I ask? Some come to me seeking hidden knowledge. It is within my gifts to grant you such, but why do you seek such things? I seek what lies in your heart and mind. What governs them? What drives you? Think on these things till you are certain of your soul. Only then shall I be certain of you.” It is the responsibility of Gods to guide their followers down what they deem to be the correct path in day to day life. Often they do this by laying down codes, laws and tenets that they demand their followers adhere to. Not so with Misholo. She does not force scripture and doctrine on them. She prefers to watch and judge those who claim to work in her name and give rewards if they are true to her without the need to be forced into doing so. Ethical dilemmas, opposed philosophies and situations that might call upon them to break their own morale code; these are the times she tries to aid her followers. She wishes them to stay to the true path, not only because it is the morally high path, the righteous and thoughtful, but also because that path is true to their own nature. If they find themselves swaying from it, she understands her ways are not theirs and shall cease to watch over them. Whilst she has never said to her followers what the true path is those with good intentions and an immovable moral compass are those most favoured by her. In exchange for this mystery and secrecy in regards to her own workings she blesses those who follow her with secrets of the world that might otherwise remain unknown to them; The followers of Misholo wear her sacred symbol without fear in the Basin; a woman of great balance blessed with an air of divinity. On Watersdown 1st her worshippers gather together to have great ethical debates across the country. Those observing would view it as a gathering of philosophers rather than believers of a deity. The Goddess Imaris Known Powers – Cavaliers, Watchfolk and Investigators Allied Powers – Ekimelahw, Aret Norf and Misholo “Justice springs not from a sense of purpose; the right and the wrong, the black and the white but from the careful investigation of a crime. Truth is in the detail, ignore it at the peril of due process, only facts checked, verified and re-verified will lead you away from corruption. Those folk who follow my path follow the path of the sleuth, the analyst, the detective until the truth is unveiled." In the earliest days of the Royal Basin the land was split into three warring Kingdoms and all was in a state of confusion and anarchy. This was a time before Gods, before the powers that we know now when people were still getting used to the power of the comet. A King, Fasteron, created a powerful group of warriors who dabbled in some of that power but were in truth a group of folk dedicated to bringing justice and law to a lawless land. One of that number was a woman called Imaris, often called the True and she saw the path to justice in a different way. Imaris was a leader but a difficult one to follow. Her ideas where excellent, well thought out and analytical of the problems placed in front of her but she was cold, distant and aloof. Nothing escaped her notice however, no clue, no fact, no minor point of interest and enigma remained unsolved before her. Her regime was difficult to follow and only her most focussed followers were able to master her techniques and earn her respect. Needless to say that she had few friends but many enemies however one of her only compassions came with her great, almost childish, affection for the burgeoning watch communities, militia men and investigators of her age. Followers of Imaris face a difficult task; whilst Ekimelahw herself is greatly revered her Priesthood in general are much less popular. The followers of Imaris are required to interfere in the affairs of any that they consider to be guilty in anyway. To follow up leads, work through facts and figures, read every report a thousand times, interview the witnesses and pursue all lines of investigation until they have drawn a satisfactory conclusion to a crime, investigation or enigma and then they may rest. They are also expected to support, to the best of their abilities those that follow such a profession, to protect them and to see them home safe. The followers of Imaris wear the symbol of her own choice when she was still a Cavalier, a stylised eye. The God: Aret-Norf Known Powers – Hunting, Cities, Relentless Pursuit Allied Powers – Ekimelahw, Imaris, Vallow “There is a darkness hiding in the places we call home, vile scavengers and predators which rot the very fabric of our society. Let those who fear them and those who hunt them call out in faithful prayer to Aret-Norf. He is the scourge of darkness and the bright light which reveals the rot. He is our saviour!” Aret-Norf was once a mortal cavalier turned bounty hunter and following his ascension to the ranks of the minor powers his worship can be found in towns and cities throughout the Royal basin, Ironstone bay and the great dessert. He is especially strong where corruption takes root for it is here that he is needed most. Aret-Norf calls for those with the skill to hunt the dark places and drive out corruption, he also calls upon the strong to protect those who fear the predations of the corrupt and the criminal. Though still considered a lawful power Aret-Norf condones more direct justice far more than obeying the letter of mortal law and his favour can be gained by driving out or destroying social corruption wherever it may be found. Such pogroms against corruption are common among the justice seekers of the followers of Aret Norf directed not at the supernatural but at the mortal at the boundaries of civilisation and the higher ups in political and social circles. Many such individuals in those groupings have come to fear the name of Aret Norf. Many Militia members, bounty hunters and vigilantes are drawn to the worship of Aret-Norf. Those who follow Aret-Norf wear the symbol of the chain and dagger to signify their faith and most attire themselves in practical clothing of grey, black or brown. Day to Day Activities Whilst within the confines of cities Ekimelahwians act as legal advisors and lawyers in the basin speaking on behalf of the defendants and for the prosecution if they discern that either will best serve the law. They also make it their task to filter laws and ensure that no one law conflicts with another and that no law is unjust. That is not to say unfair, simply unjust, Ekimelahwians are not interested in the fairness of the law just its corruptibility. The other main obligation that they take upon themselves is to administer many of the punishments, such as execution or flogging, themselves so that the will of Ekimelahw can be seen to be done through the body of her servants. In fact many lawbreakers seek Ekimelahwian punishment in an effort to cleanse their soul. In the Wilderness Ekimelahwians serve as judge, jury and executioner, administering the law of the sword. Whilst outside of Basanic confines their code rides extremely close to “an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth”, but is leavened by the a reasonable “proof of ignorance”. That is to say that if a person is found to be truly ignorant of a minor transgression of the law they will be found innocent. However they will be given a warning and full and proper explanation of the law will be given to them. The Ekimelahwian will then take full note and detail of the offender and ensure that such is distributed throughout the church. Holy Days and Important Ceremonies The Church of Ekimelahw is fundamentally different to all other churches in that it reserves no day as particularly sacred above any other. Instead the clergy of Ekimelahw are surprisingly vocal and reverent in the praise of their Goddess. The various churches seem to be always in song as the clergy sing their resounding praises to the heavens. Morning, noon and night sermons and singing resound through the great halls. Senior Priests and cavaliers also deliver sung invocations and responsive prayers, read from the Just laws of Ekimelahw. Major Centres of Worship The Halls of Justice in Haven are the largest of the temples to Ekimelahw in the basin although the identically named buildings on the isle of Calvarg, that once served as a home for the legendary Kimon the Lawbringer is now a vassilitude to Ekimelahw of immense proportion. Priestly Vestments The clergy prefer to be seen wearing the neutral greys of their Goddess, proudly adorned with the Symbology of the scales. They make room for the many pouches and satchels for the tools of their investigative trade and of course manacles and other instruments of Justice. Church Leaders Abefire Sphering - High Inquisitor -''' '''Race: Granite Heart Kuldisar Background Abefire Sphering is recently returned from Soul Anchor where he ended up during the Shadow War hunting heretics in the name of his Goddess. This was nearly an end for the legendary figure at the heart of the Church of Ekimelahw but fortunately this was not to be. He is, however, an ancient being who is, undoubtedly, nearing the end of his natural span and has begun the search for a successor which progresses slowly. Whoever is chosen or steps forward to take his place is going to be replacing a man who has lived a long life and committed many deeds in the name of Justice and despite the actions of folk like Inquisitor Frost the shoes that they will be filling are undoubtedly bigger than many imagine. Sphering was born in 1790 in a village called Kursk in the North of the Western Marches at the foothills of the Razorback Mountains. His family had come down from the Mountains two generations earlier as outcasts and pariahs for standing against the Five Rings , and organisation that plays a heavy role in the government of the Low Kingdom. They were well received by the villagers and settled well despite the suspected curse that soon fell on them. Breshik Sphering, who had taken the name Sphering from the name of a woodland that his family had travelled through when completing their exile had become deeply sick. His wife did not show signs of the aberrations that he had developed; milky eyes and spasms in his limbs that none from the local area could identify or cure. Several generations passed between Breshik and Abefire and along that line several were born with stunted limbs, poor vision or damaged organs. The community continued to support them but could still find no reason behind the families continuing illness and degeneration down the lines. Then in the 1500's a powerful young man was born who was named Henghist after one of the human villagers who had shown much kindness to the family. He grew rapidly and fervently and had a great wanderlust to leave the village which he did around his 30th year making the journey to Haven over the course of several weeks. Here he became the first of the Sphering family to enrol in the Academy where he excelled in physical combat and the doctrines of the faithful, passing out in the early 1600's into the Church of Ekimelahw. Henghist would go onto become one of the Legendary three Judges of Greenlakes who preserved the reputation of Ian Stone and returned the Knifespire Amulet to the Elestrom of The Deep Woods. Eventually he gathered the name of Henghist Souleye, for no truth could be hidden from him: He literally had the ability to see the truth of a persons soul. So honoured was he that the Goddess herself guided him on a spiritual quest through the Mountains back towards his spiritual home in the Mountains where he recovered his families Ancestral Weapon. From that day onwards he carried the weapon, whose name was the forgotten and unspeakable name of his family, against those that were enemies of the faith and became perhaps the greatest Cavalier of all time living well into the late 1700's before he passed on to continue his work in Soul Anchor. But he was not the last Sphering to walk the halls of Ekimelahw and in the final days of his life he heard of his nephews birth to the family. His Sister was over a hundred years his junior and had finally sired a child after many years of trying naming that child Abefire and calling on her brothers blessing. Too weak to return home he left a will for his nephew that he should take up the legacy that he left behind, axe and role as a Cavalier included when he made his way down from Kursk. When this news reached his Sister she despaired for his death and for the request that he had made for Abefire was born with but one eye and his left arm was slightly deformed, his hand nothing more than a ruin and as with the rest of his family he was unable to be cured, the curse striking again. It seemed that the legacy of Henghist Soul Eye would end with his death but as with the rest of his family and the continued love and support of the people of Kursk Abefire was to prove them wrong. Abefire entered into the Academy with some very big shoes to fill and a great desire, need and with the ability to do so. The Academy gave him no quarter for the position of his Uncle leaving him two years past the point of usual entry into a guild and still unable to pass the combat instruction that would allow him to go on to become a Cavalier. His faith was never in question nor his dedication, he had few friends save his instructors and they only because they helped him further his ambition and convictions. Eventually however he had to admit that he could never be a Cavalier but with the results that he had achieved in combat he could scrape through as a Peacekeeper and as such he entered the Church of Ekimelahw to much applause, which he cared nothing for and stoically ignored as he prepared for his first missions. For the first decade of his time as a Peacekeeper he served under Inquisitor Adam Grace, later High Inquisitor, who was one of the few PSI Judges to serve the Halls of Justice. Effectively Abefire was Grace's rookie who then became a full time Peacekeeper and later attained the position of District Judge to the Bitter Vale. His progression as a Peacekeeper was slow but persistent, he was not the most effective combatant lacking natural aptitude as well as the limitations presented by the curse to his family line. Despite spending much of his time recovering from wounds sustained in the field he gained a reputation for perception, information gathering and most importantly an unwavering ability to hold and stick to the law of the land and of Ekimelahw. Indeed during only his 10th year of service he was awarded the honouree rank of Eye of Ekimelahw according to his work with uncovering the three “Slave Lord” barons of the Bitter Vale. In that tenth year Grace was made up to High Inquisitor and their partnership was dissolved but only after Sphering was killed in combat during the Slave Lords encounter. Despite his resurrection the order came down from on high that he was to be suspended from his duties as Peacekeeper, this not being his first death and that he was instead being moved into the echelons of the Inquisitorial ranks with the rank of Lord taking him from Priest in one swift step. So Abefire left the field of battle and felt a deep sense of shame at having completely failed his Uncles legacy and the name of Souleye that he would now never truly inherit. By his own request he became a member of the secretarial division following the direction of the Arch Angel Desallian through Bureaucracy and paperwork his name all but forgotten. It was almost 50 years later that the concerns of Xectros struck the Church of Ekimelahw and a now aging Grace called his once companion out of retirement. Long had he tried to bring him back to the fold and failed but everything that he had tried to combat K'Kegnihothe and failed and now called upon his old friend. It took Abefire a few days to get up to speed but once he rejoined the game he felt the old desire for justice burn in his blood. He was instrumental in bringing down the first infiltration of the church and this spurred him into new action, within days he was back in the field and moving unseen through the streets and bringing the scourge of the Underworld to heel but this was not enough to slake his thirst to serve his mistress and soon he took up the mantle of Faith for Grace seeking combat against more supernatural threats that challenged the Divinity of Ekimelahw and the other powers of the heavens. By the time Grace passed from the world in reverence Sphering had defeated creatures such as K'Kegnihothe, Wishspring and several Devourite Angels alongside instilling a wave of terror through the criminal organisations of the Royal Basin and beyond. Still he could not bring the full bearing of his brilliance against the enemies of the faith, the wicked and the corrupt, this was apparent to all within the echelons of the Church and it was an easy decision for the Inquisitors to make. Abefire was given full control of the Church giving it new life and new direction as his beliefs and his drive pulled the Ekimelahwians back from a damaged reputation after the time of the Xectros incidents and the corruption that had bled into their facilities. Abefire has cut an impressive figure since that time and has become, like Soulfire, an extension of the Goddess upon the land. During the Shadow War he discovered that his Uncles Soul had been working in Soul Anchor to track down rogue Soul Traders and other creatures but had been missing for many years. He took the step to pass into the world of the dead to seek and aid the Cavalier of days gone by; there he encountered many evils, more than he would have imagined and witnessed the birth of the Mountain. His Uncle however could not be recovered and he was returned to the world unsuccessful and full of fear for what existed in the afterlife and combating it and finding his Uncle and what he knows have become his priorities as he himself comes to final tenure of his many years of life. Articles of Faith As an Ekimelahwian there are some clear guidelines that are to be followed; as a Holy Warrior or Cavalier you should follow the code below. This code is the guidance by which you set examples to the world that you strive to protect, a Cavalier is the shining example of the faith, one who is given great power by the Goddess and to break their tenets would be to break favour with the deity and lose not only the power that he has gifted but more, the very purity of their souls. Following these tenets are a guideline to how piety works and how, as a follower of the faith, your piety can be increased and decreased at the whim of the Gods. Tenets of the Cavaliers.'' '' *You will preserve the Church of Ekimelahw and his tenets, bowing to those Pure of Faith and obeying his enlightened in all things. *You will uphold the laws of the lands in which you travel as long as those laws are properly appointed by the authority of an appointed superior. *You will move to control crime in lawful areas under the auspices of the law found in civilised states or under the law of the sword whilst travelling in ungoverned areas. *You will administer fair and just punishment to any found guilty of lawbreaking in adherence with code 3 of the tenets of a Cavalier of Ekimelahw. *You will allow none to escape the divine will of Ekimelahw, no mortal, immortal, divine nor ruler is above the law of the Goddess. You are her instrument upon the land and you shall administer her justice and punishment to all regardless of station. *You will be obedient to the will of Ekimelahw and your superiors, be they members of the Church or senior ranking individuals in the society in which you live. This right is forfeited if they are not duly appointed by an official acting with the full authority of the law or if it conflicts with tenets 3,4 or 5 of a Cavalier of Ekimelahw. *You will act to preserve the balance of all things, ensuring that the light never encompasses the darkness nor the dark to snuff out the light. Without balance there can be no order, without order no law. *You will not lie. *You will administer the punishment sentenced to any individual that requests you too in order to prepare their soul for Ekimelahw. *You will not receive any reward for the works of Ekimelahw save that which the church provides for you.